


Suck My Kiss

by Lassroyale



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Inspired by Art, Kissing, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, Sexy, Suit Porn, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-20 14:05:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lassroyale/pseuds/Lassroyale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens in Vegas is brutally sexy...and Nathan cannot stop staring at his manager's fucking mouth.</p>
<p>(<b>UPDATED as of 1/15/2013:</b> Edited and slightly tweaked, with the <b><i>art</i></b> that inspired this, added to the end notes.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suck My Kiss

  
Nathan was staring at his manager. Well, that wasn't exactly right: Nathan was staring at his manager's _mouth_.

He just couldn’t get the image out of his head: Charles, leaning in close, lips parted slightly; the thumb-swipe of moisture across them that made them look shiny in the casino’s bright lights. He couldn’t stop imagining how soft that mouth looked as Charles drew his bottom lip between his teeth and worried it for a second, indecisive, before blowing gently on the dice.

And, fuck; he couldn’t fucking stop _feeling_ the warmth of Charles’ breath, as it ghosted across the pads of his fingers.

“Ah, Nathan, hello?” Charles waved a hand in front of his face, and belatedly, Nathan realized that he’d been staring intently at his manager’s mouth for, uh, god only fucking knows how long. Goddamn _brutal_.

“Uh, yeah?” Nathan grunted, guiltily tearing his eyes away from Charles' mouth and looking up.

“You ah, you okay? You’ve been ‘spacing out’ there for the better part of five minutes. In fact, you look a little flushed - are you sick?”

Before Nathan could stop him, Charles pressed the back of his hand flush against his cheek. Nathan felt his skin swill out with sudden heat, when Charles turned over his hand and felt along the underside of his jaw for swollen glands. The push of his fingers was firm and insistent, and his palm lightly cupped the edge of his jaw, seeping warmth into his skin. The press of Charles' palm against his skin felt like a fucking _brand_ to Nathan, and it made him suddenly wonder if the rest of Charles was ran that hot. However, when Charles again pulled his bottom lip between his teeth and kneaded it thoughtfully, Nathan's breath fucking exploded out of him, taking all coherent thought with it.

Which is why, Nathan would later reflect, he couldn’t fucking help himself. All the blood had rushed from his head and had torn south with dizzying speed; he wasn’t thinking. He _couldn’t_ think, not when Charles’ mouth was looking so fucking _wet_.

And really, that’s how their first kiss happened: Nathan made some sort of frustrated growling noise in the back of his throat, lurching forward and grabbing a fistful of Charles' suit as he crushed their mouths together. He yanked Charles closer as he took a long taste of him; and fuck, he tasted _good_. Charles tasted like brandy and cherry chapstick, and barest trace of something minty; he tasted clean and some so fucking _filthy_ , all at once.

Nathan didn’t hear the surprised exclamations of the casino erupt around him; all he could focus on was the fit of his mouth to the one beneath his, the hot wetness of it, the – oh fucking _god_.

Nathan’s brain shorted out entirely, when Charles finally responded and began sucking on his tongue.

He drew back because he’d forgotten how to fucking breath. He was dizzy anyway, all of the blood having seemed to have drained from his head and into his well, uh, well _elsewhere_. “Fuck,” he ground out, his voice gruff and heavy with lust and something like shell shock.

“I ah, I think that is a fairly accurate statement, yes,” affirmed Charles, in a perfectly even voice, like just a second ago he hadn’t been sucking on Nathan’s tongue and emitting hot little noises that Nathan desperately wanted to hear again. Charles adjusted his glasses and smoothed his hair back into place as he looked up at him, and fuck, his lips were reddened, kiss-bruised, and swollen. It looked brutally fucking sexy.

Nathan groaned.

And then Charles began to chew gently on his bottom lip, a faint though calculating grin turning one corner of his mouth upwards.

  
(The End.)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this brutally sexy art by deviantart user [crow821](http://crow821.deviantart.com):


End file.
